<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Completely Loveless by Doitlikeagreaser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650029">Not Completely Loveless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitlikeagreaser/pseuds/Doitlikeagreaser'>Doitlikeagreaser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archieverse Scenes as Romeo and Juliet Ships [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamlet - All Media Types, Riverdale (TV 2017), Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, SHAKESPEARE William - Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Bonding, Canon Era, Conversations, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Episode: s02e14 Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Hills Have Eyes, F/F, First Meetings, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Implied Relationships, Lesbian Character, Past Relationship(s), Supportive Ophelia, Theatre, bambi lesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitlikeagreaser/pseuds/Doitlikeagreaser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosaline Capulet meets a Danish newcomer while going out to the theatre alone. The two unexpectedly bond over their bad experiences with men that might just make way for something that they both need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benvolio Montague &amp; Rosaline (Romeo and Juliet), Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet), Hamlet/Ophelia (Hamlet), Ophelia (Hamlet)/Rosaline (Romeo and Juliet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archieverse Scenes as Romeo and Juliet Ships [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Completely Loveless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know the drill: this is the work of a friend of mine! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this; comments are much appreciated, but please keep it positive/constructive!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you," Rosaline said to the concessions man at the theater as he handed her a cup of grenadine. She smiled, then looked down sadly when she saw the number of couples walking around. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Hey,"</em> a voice behind her said, and she turned around quickly, Standing behind her was the girl she had seen walking around Verona for the past few weeks, not seeming to understand most of the Italian spoken by the natives. All Rosaline had picked up from the neighbors was that her name was Ophelia, and she had come from Denmark to escape her former partner, the prince, and his new partner. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What would you like?" Rosaline asked, a little nervous. She didn't really like talking to strangers much. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My name is Ophelia," the girl said, sticking her hand out for Rosaline to shake. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm Rosaline," Rosaline answered awkwardly, shaking her hand. "What would you like?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I had someone who offered to join me at the show, but it appears that he has left. Men leaving me seems my life," Ophelia replied with a pretty laugh. She saw Rosaline's sad expression and frowned in concern. "Are you alright, Rosaline?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rosaline looked at the floor. "I'm alone at the theater and trying to stay away from my cousin who is married to my previous harasser. So no, I'm really not."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ophelia smiled a little. "I was going to go to the show alone, but if you would like, I could keep company for you. I do not want to pressure you, though."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rosaline looked up at her and offered her arm, and they walked in together. </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>After the play, Rosaline and Ophelia sat outside by the road, watching the passers-by. Rosaline was still quiet and very awkward, staring at a rock as it was swept back and forth as carriages rolled over it. Ophelia watched her intently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see you during the show," she said softly, "You are crying." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't cry during shows," Rosaline said defensively, "Real life is sad enough." She paused, then continued, "But when Jessica told Lorenzo that love is blind and lovers don't see how silly they're acting... people see me as such a serious, loveless person, but that's not true. I loved someone once."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is it that boy who you are friends with?" Ophelia asked, "Ben-vol-yo?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, not Benvolio, he's just my best friend," Rosaline said, shaking her head. "I could never live with Romeo Montague being my cousin-in-law anyway. But I once met a girl, and she was amazing. I won't bother you with names. It was really fun being around her, and I really wanted for us to be more than just friends. But then..." Rosaline took a breath. "I decided that I wanted to remain celibate, and took an oath of chastity. None of that for me. So I told her, and I told her that I also really liked her, and wanted to go out or something. She looked at me with this disgusted look on her face. She told me that I was cheating her out of real love. That my idea of a relationship was stupid."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I do not think you are loveless," Ophelia said slowly, "I have known you for perhaps two hours, and I can tell you are capable of love. Maybe you love other people in a different way, but I do not think that the way you chose is stupid." She reached over and shyly took Rosaline's hand. "I think you are actually quite sensational. Men and unchaste relationships are over-rated anyway. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rosaline smiled a little, giving her hand a squeeze. "If only other people saw it that way."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>